Reincarnation
Synopsis The series is reimagined in three distinct animation styles. Plot First Segment: ''The episode begins in a segment animated in and old-cartoonic style, and begins with Professor Farnsworth informing the Planet Express of a rare Dimondium Comet in the vicinity of Earth. Fry is trying to find a perfect diamond for a ring he wishes to give to Leela, but he doesn't think one big enough exists. When the crew is sent to destroy the comet Fry finds a part of the comet shaped like a cut diamond but unfortunately dimondium is indestructible. Taking one of Professor Farnsworth's doomsday devices and setting it on the comet, he hopes it will break loose the piece he seeks. The comet passes in front of the sun causing a rainbow, but the Doomsday Device going off causes half of the comet to break off and drift near the rainbow, causing the creation of an entirely new color (which cannot be seen due to the animation being black and white) and a very small portion of the comet lands on Leela's hand. As Fry kneels down to offer the ring to Leela, he wishes that they could stay in that moment forever, and the entire area promplly becomes frozen in solid diamond. The section of the diamond containing Fry and Leela is then shown to be used as the diamond for a ring that an alien uses to propose with. ''Second Segment: '' The second part of the episode is rendered in the style of an 8-Bit video game. Professor Farnsworth calls the Planet Express crew around the table and informs them of a major breakthrough he will soon be able to reach using a lens made from the Dimondium Comet. He holds up the lens but Bender promtly destroys it (causing a ghost to rise from it like traditional game death) however he simply takes out another. Placing the lens in a microscope he observes a fossilized log very closely, and eventually determines the makeup of all life and the answer to the universe ; all life is made up of pixels. At first Professor Farnsworth is elated that there are no more mysteries to solve, but as time goes on he realizes with no mysteries to solve his job no longer has merit and begins to conclude his life isn't worth living. Close to giving up, Fry offers a question to the Professor: Why physics work the way they do and not some other way? Realizing this will allow him to research once more he begins to plan for this experiment. ''Third Segment: ''The third and final segment while in on Broadcast in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is drawn in the style of 1960s-70s anime when it Broadcast Vice Broadcasting Channel in 1980's. A race of gelatinous aliens who can only communicate through body language is angered by the destruction of the diamondium comet, which they worship as a god, and attack Earth in retaliation. The Planet Express crew attempt to relay a message of peace, but cannot communicate with the aliens properly due to both the humans' and aliens' inability to understand the other's language. Fry and Bender try to do a dance of peace but are unsucessful , so Doctor Zoidberg successfully persuades the aliens to leave by shedding his shell and performing an intricate dance universally symbolizing peace, which is depicted as Zoidberg merely standing still while the camera pans across his body (apparently he was moving so fast normal eyes couldn't keep up with the dance). Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Production An episode featuring 3 different segments, in the same vein as episodes such as Anthology of Interest I and The Futurama Holiday Spectacular. Each segment showcases a different style of animation. The first segment will be animated in "a black-and-white Fleischer style", the second segment will be in the style of a low-resolution video game, and the third drawn in the style of anime. The episode will not be canon, and will be the final episode of the eighth broadcast season of ''Futurama. Category:Episodes Category:Season Six